Complicated Love
by Byun Reka
Summary: Suga aka Min Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami masalah sebesar ini dalam hidup dan karirnya di BTS. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika semua member lain jatuh cinta kepadanya? All member x Suga, BTS fanfic. Warning! Boys love, uke!Suga. Update ch 2 : Jungkook x Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Member BTS saya yg punya /hus canda mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, saya minjem nama aja

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Yaoi aka Boys love aka boy x boy, mungkin OOC, kegajean, Suga jd uke massal

 **A/N :** Halo~ udah lama ga nulis ff lg, tiba2 pengen nulis ff bts dan jadilah ff nista ini! Padahal bentar lg mau UN tp apa daya hasrat(?) Untuk nulis tdk bisa dipendam lg, btw di akhir ff ini Suga bakal kasih jawaban kalo dia cuma bakal terima satu orang dan itu adalah *beeeeeep* rahasia deh pokoknya ;))) utk ch 1 cuman preview dr confessan masing2 member, ikutin aja terus ffnya, jgn lupa review ya!

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu.. hiks.. kumohon jangan menolakku.." Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook, berharap _maknae_ ini berhenti menangis. Pundak kanan Yoongi semakin basah karena airmata Jungkook yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku, kau tidak perlu memberikanku respon apa pun" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, digenggamnya tangan Yoongi, dia usapkan tangan yang lebih mungil itu ke pipinya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan Yoongi.

.

.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, terimalah cintaku" Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah Hoseok. Selama Yoongi membatu oleh senyumannya, Hoseok mulai melucuti kancing di baju Yoongi.

.

.

"I _know this sounds crazy, but I want to say that I really love you, I'm deadly serious_ " Namjoon tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Yoongi untuk berbicara, dilumatnya bibir Yoongi dengan agresif.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu aneh, kalau aku mencintaimu?" Taehyung mempererat pelukannya, kemudian dia mulai menciumi leher Yoongi yang putih dengan lembut.

.

.

"Aku, Park Jimin, sudah lama menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi!" Yoongi terkejut saat namja di hadapannya membungkuk dalam, dia tidak tahu harus apa.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

HAHAHHA DIKIT BEUD MAKLUM YA BESOK MASIH UAS

Pstttt utk adegan rate M cuma sama 2 orang kok *beeep* dan *beeep* hayo tebak kira2 siapa ;))) ok sekian dr saya, thank youuuu sudah mampir~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Member BTS saya yg punya /hus canda mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, saya minjem nama aja

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Yaoi aka Boys love aka boy x boy, mungkin OOC, kegajean, Suga jd uke massal

 **A/N** : Hayo siapa shippernya Jungkook x Suga yaaay~ saya lagi uas tp malah keasyikan ngetik ff ini, btw makasih yg sdh review, follow dan fav ff gaje ini, diusahain supaya selalu bisa update ASAP kok (y) enjoy~

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tenang bagi Suga- yang bernama asli Min Yoongi . Bagaimana dia bisa tenang kalau tinggal satu _dorm_ dengan member lain yang _hyper_ dan berisik? Mereka semua kecuali Yoongi sedang keluar untuk _shopping_ , membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan lainnya. Dan pastinya mereka akan pulang sangat lama, inilah bagian terbaiknya- bagi Yoongi. Lagi pula tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya di hari libur seperti ini, tidak ada yang mau kena umpatan dan pukulan dari Yoongi yang baru bangun tidur.

.

.

Yoongi sangat menikmati _quality time-_ nya ini, selain bisa bangun lebih siang, dia juga bisa bersantai dengan tenang sendirian. Ia hanya bangun untuk cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan sarapan, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya. Karena cuaca yang cukup panas di luar, ia memutuskan untuk memakai tanktop dan celana pendek selutut. Aktifitas favorit Yoongi selain tidur adalah mendengarkan musik, dari tadi dia asyik menikmati lagu-lagu kesukaannya lewat earphone sambil berbaring di kasur.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi namun berwajah imut masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur Yoongi. Dia adalah Jungkook, sang _golden maknae_ yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para member BTS. Yoongi sedikit terkejut karena dia pikir dia hanya sendirian di _dorm_ , ia melirik ke arah Jungkook sebentar, lalu tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Seperti inilah Yoongi kalau sedang asyik sendiri, dia tidak akan memperdulikan apa saja.

Merasa sebal karena diacuhkan seperti itu, Jungkook mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. "Yoongi _hyung_! Jangan cuekin aku seperti itu"

Yoongi diam saja karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan, volume _earphone_ -nya cukup kencang. Jungkook makin sebal, ia langsung melepaskan _earphone_ Yoongi dan menyimpannya di kantong celana. Sontak Yoongi langsung menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan wajah _flat_ -nya. "Aish, kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan cuekin aku seperti itu _hyung_ , yang lain mana?"

"Sedang keluar, entahlah, kukira kau ikut dengan mereka"

"Tidak, dari pagi aku _jogging_ di luar, aku juga baru selesai mandi. Uhm.. _hyung_ " Jungkook mendekatkan badannya pada Yoongi, ia juga mendekap lengan _hyung_ -nya. Sifat manjanya mulai terlihat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Kita bebas untuk mencintai siapa saja'kan?"

 _'Ah, apa ini pertanyaan_ random?' Pikir Yoongi, tidak biasanya Jungkook bertanya soal cinta atau semacamnya.

"Hm, tentu" jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Aku.. memendam perasaanku pada seseorang, tapi aku takut"

Yoongi tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook memiliki perasaan terpendam pada orang lain, menurutnya Jungkook adalah seorang pekerja keras yang fokus pada karirnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Aku takut dia akan membenciku"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Aku dan dia sama-sama _namja hyung_.. Hiks.." Airmata Jungkook mulai menetes, Yoongi yakin sekali pasti Jungkook sangat mencintai orang itu.

"Dengar Jungkook, cinta itu buta, tidak memandang _gender_ juga" Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook, dia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan cinta ber- _gender_ sama, menurutnya sama saja dengan cinta yang straight.

"Kalau aku ditolak bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jungkook bertubi-tubi bertanya pada Yoongi, dia masih saja ragu.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, kau akan tahu setelah kau mencoba, _arraseo_?"

"A-aku mencintai _hyung_.." Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, pipinya merona karena malu.

" _Mwo_?" Yoongi memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku sangat cinta"

Yoongi terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jungkook menyatakan cinta padanya? Apa tidak salah? Apa Jungkook sedang mengisenginya? Tidak, tidak, kalau Jungkook hanya iseng dia tidak mungkin sampai menangis seperti itu. Yoongi tau Jungkook hanya akan menangis ketika dia sangat terharu atau sangat sedih.

"Ah, Jungkook.." Yoongi tidak bisa menerima perasaan Jungkook karena Yoongi sendiri memiliki perasaan pada orang lain, ia akan menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu.. hiks.. kumohon jangan menolakku.." Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook, berharap _maknae_ ini berhenti menangis. Pundak kanan Yoongi semakin basah karena airmata Jungkook yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook berhenti menangis, Yoongi merasa sekarang ia bisa menyatakan penolakannya pada Jungkook. Lebih baik kalau Yoongi langsung menolak Jungkook sekarang, dari pada dia akan lebih sakit hati nantinya.

"Jungkook aku-" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya- jari telunjuk Jungkook menekan pelan bibir Yoongi, mengisyaratkan bibir itu untuk diam. Tubuh yang lebih mungil itu ditindih oleh Jungkook.

"Jangan katakan apa pun lagi _hyung_ " Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi, ciuman yang begitu polos dan lembut. Ini adalah _first kiss_ bagi mereka berdua, pipi mereka berdua pun juga merona. Yoongi tidak memberikan respon apa pun, dia hanya diam saja, dia masih _spechless_ , hati dan perasaannya campur aduk. Perlahan Jungkook mulai menjilati bibir Yoongi, digigitnya pelan bibir Yoongi hingga mulut itu terbuka. Lidah Jungkook masuk ke dalam mulut itu, mengajak lidah Yoongi untuk bermain.

"Mhh.." Yoongi mengerang pelan di sela-sela _french kiss_ itu, dia tidak bisa menikmati ciuman ini tapi tidak bisa juga menolaknya. Saat Yoongi mulai kesusahan untuk menghirup oksigen, Jungkook melepas ciumannya. Yoongi langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau _hyung_ , aku selalu ingin berduaan denganmu seperti ini"

Belum sempat untuk protes, Jungkook mengecup bibir Yoongi berkali-kali, serta memberikan ciuman disetiap senti wajah _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Ya! Geli Jungkook, ngh" setelah puas menciumi _hyung_ -nya, Jungkook mulai menjilati wajah itu. Bibir, pipi, keningnya, Jungkook menjilati setiap bagian itu dengan perlahan, menyisakan sedikit jejak saliva. Sensasi geli yang sensual dirasakan Yoongi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook menjilati wajahnya seperti menjilat permen lolipop. Wajahnya cukup sensitif untuk diperlakukan seperti itu- rona dipipinya juga semakin terlihat jelas.

Perlakuan Jungkook ini sedikit membuatnya merasa sedikit _horny_ , tapi Yoongi berusaha menahan rasa itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau Jungkook yang _cute_ dan polos -menurutnya- bisa memperlakukannya dengan mesum seperti ini, atau mungkin Jungkook tidak sadar kalau dia melakukan _sexual harrasment_ pada Yoongi? Bahkan sekarang Jungkook juga mulai menjilati leher dan pundaknya, ditambah gigitan-gigitan kecil- _well_ memakai _tanktop_ menjadi penyesalan untuk Yoongi.

Rasanya ingin sekali Yoongi memberontak dan menghajar Jungkook karena memperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi karena melihat Jungkook menangis lalu menyatakan perasaan padanya tadi dia jadi tidak tega untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ya, sebenarnya Yoongi memang tidak akan tega melakukannya, dia tidak sekasar itu dan dia juga sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Sayang seperti kepada adik sendiri tentunya, bukan 'sayang' yang seperti Jungkook nyatakan padanya.

"A-ah, su-sudah.." Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mendesah karena Jungkook memberikannya 'sentuhan' di lehernya yang sensitif. Desahan Yoongi terdengar sangat erotis dan _sexy_ membuat Jungkook ingin terus mendengarnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Jungkook lakukan selain mencium dan menjilati kulit putih Yoongi, ia hanya mengerti sebatas itu saja karena memang hanya itu yang dia tahu. Jungkook belum pernah menonoton atau membaca sesuatu yang berbau porno. Lalu apa yang membuatnya melakukan sampai sejauh ini?

Saat menyentuh, mencium, menjilati, dan mendengar suara desahan Yoongi, Jungkook merasakan suatu dan itu membuatnya semakin addicted pada Yoongi. Sepolos apa pun seorang namja, gairah akan menuntunnya untuk mendepatkan kenikmatan selain itu Jungkook ingin mengeksplorasi setiap inci tubuh Yoongi.

"Kau terlalu manis _hyung_ , aku akan berhenti kalau yang lain sudah pulang" Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk menolak Jungkook, sekarang Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap member yang lain segera pulang ke _dorm_ agar maknae ini berhenti 'mencicipi'nya.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Beruntung bagi Yoongi dan sial bagi Jungkook, baru saja dia ingin membuka _tanktop_ Yoongi untuk menikmati bagian tubuh Yoongi yang lainnya. "Tsk, kenapa mereka pulang cepat sekali sih"

"Sudahlah Jungkook, sekarang minggirlah dari tubuhku" Yoongi melap bekas saliva Jungkook di wajah dan tubuhnya dengan selimut, agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Tidak mau"

"Aish, lepaskan, kau berat Jungkook" bukannya melepaskan Yoongi, Jungkook malah memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. Tidak ada bekas gigitan karena Jungkook menggigit tubuh Yoongi dengan sangat lembut.

"Biar saja, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu _hyung_ "

Jungkook memang tidak menutup pintu kamar, jadi mereka berdua terlihat jelas dari luar kamar, tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaan Jungkook dan Yoongi, wajar saja kalau Jungkook memeluk Yoongi. Karena mereka pikir Jungkook hanya sedang manja atau mengisengi Yoongi. Taehyung dan Hesok masuk ke dalam kamar, kedua namja itu memandang kearah Jungkook dan Yoongi sambil terkekeh. ' _Firasatku jadi makin tidak enak'_ batin Yoongi.

"Wah, lihat, _maknae_ kita yang _manly_ ternyata sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan _hyung_ -nya" ucap Taehyung dengan nada mengejek.

"Diamlah Taehyung, aku sedang kesal"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku juga mau dong manja-manjaan denganmu" dengan senang Taehyung melompat keatas kasur lalu menindih Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Taehyung! Dasar sialan!" Umpat Yoongi. Sedangkan Jungkook diam dan tidak peduli karena masih bad mood.

"Aku juga mau~" Hoseok juga ikutan menindih, sekarang mereka berempat sudah seperti sandwich.

"Ya! Kalian berat!" Protes Yoongi, tapi yang lain tidak memperdulikannya. Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Jimin untungnya sedang membereskan belanjaan mereka, kalau tidak mungkin Yoongi akan semakin 'ter- _bully_ '.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

Nah yg request threesome di chapter ini saya kasih foursome malah, puas ga puas ga? /plak

Edit ala kadarnya maaf ya soalnya ini ngetik lewat hp ;;;;;

Ditunggu ya update-an saya ;;)) jangan lupa review, follow dan fav 3


End file.
